


lack of pretense by mardia  [Podfic]

by Nikki373, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki373/pseuds/Nikki373, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: He leans into her hand, and murmurs, “So you found me. Thought you would.”Phyrne’s throat is too tight for her to speak at first, but she eventually manages to smile. “Yes. Of course I did.”
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	lack of pretense by mardia  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a lack of pretense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844746) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/lack%20of%20pretense%20by%20mardia.mp3)

**Fic** : [lack of pretense by mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844746)  
**Length** : 0:11:56  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/lack%20of%20pretense%20by%20mardia.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting & annapods for cover rating sticker


End file.
